


The night he learned about what not to do

by Juststop



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Again do not read chapter 3 if you're sensitive to this stuff., Anxiety, Athazagoraphobia, F/M, Heavy mentions of attempted suicide, I don't post much but I am working on it., I'm warning you now., Multi, My besg friends are adorable, Other, There is an anxiety attack in chapter 3 so if you want to skip it, You can't change my mind, hey i'm dead, mentioned anxiety, this is about me and my bf so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juststop/pseuds/Juststop
Summary: Basically I got bored and wanted fluff so here's some cute shit I wish would happen with me and my wonderful boyfriend (And a backstory in the first chapter)





	1. The Slut of Middle School Caught Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boyf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boyf).



> Shhhhhhhhhh just read.
> 
> \----  
> The only reason it's teen and up is bc sex jokes and really adult language bc I have a potty mouth
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little side note- I'm a year older than almost everyone in my grade and am "very attractive" according to fetus fuqbois. Trust me, relationships were not pretty on my end. I got real fucking scared sometimes.

I had only just transferred to this school during 6th last year. Had a couple boyfriends, a girlfriend, but still felt dead inside, empty, something like that. I just felt that I hadn't fried my biggest fish. There were two days before 7th grade. That's all I needed. That's..... Really all I had, to be completely honest. Two more days living with my jumpy ADHD filled mind before I finally had something better to do than jokingly text my friends pictures of my knee in an old bra that I hated. Like most of the guys that had elbowed their ways into my love life, I was desperate to do SOMETHING and get something in return, just not in the sexual way they wanted. I had promised myself that I would NEVER fall in love ever again. Not another puppy crush or stress enduced asthma attack over a boy. Love was bullshittery and ass-grabbing abuse anyway. Hah. What a fucking idiot I was. 

The second day of 7th grade, probably one of the best days of my squeaky and vertically challenged life. That day I met three very special people to me. Two are some of my best friends, the other... Damn, he was cute.

And he hated my fucking guts. Guess who got put next to him, along with being put next to some of my future friends? This kid! At first, we just ignored each other. Until we absolutely had to communicate like normal people during one of those stupid 'meet your desk buddies' things. I learned that (1. We had the same shoe size and favorite shoe brand, (2. We were born literally only three days apart, and (3. We had so much in common we couldn't shut up about it. We got caught talking in class and got the class in trouble a minimum of seven times. It was amazing. We talked about the DC universe, Marvel, how cartoon logic was bullshit, everything. This went on for the entire year. Goofing off, getting in trouble, laughing, goofing off quieter, and secretly falling head over heels for him and denying it. Little EJ was more stuipid than a rock. 

Fast forward to two days until 8th grade. I was texting my friends, looking up some reason to draw a knee in an old bra I hated. I didn't imagine that the two days before 8th grade there would be a quiet before the storm. And as those two days passed, the beginning of everything terrible happened to me. I had no more contact with my best friend at all, my seasonal asthma started kicking in, someone close to my best friend committed suicide and left him spiraling himself, my brother couldn't live with anyone but us because of his anxiety, my own mental health was kicking me in the ass. Brutally.

He had emailed me again, the boy from 7th grade, after emailing me about losing his girlfriend. He said he wanted to be my boyfriend. I was under the impression he liked someone else and was happy. Either way, I wasn't complaining. He was much better than any assholes who smacked my ass, called me a 'sexy little slut' (keep in mind I was like, barely a teen and in 6th or 7th), yelled at me over petty shit, forced me to do stuff without consent, and groped me in public, everything said without any consent or knowledge to me when he was about to do them. (ahem worst ex I've ever had) He still is. He, my now boyfriend, does the exact opposite of everything I just described. He cares for me, makes me feel loved not used, is gentle with me, always makes sure I'm ok with anything he does, and never touches me any way I don't want. I hope this never changes for the worst.


	2. The a/c kid and the space heater boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was cold. Freezing, actually. My fingers have no feeling in them anyway, so that wasn’t a problem. The problem was that I couldn’t feel my nose or ears it was so cold in my room. Not the best idea to put the A/C on full blast in the dead of winter, but I like the cold. Sometimes. I had my blanket wrapped around my shoulders and I was messaging mindless banter in a conversation with my boyfriend about… Aw hell I have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey have some fluffiness im your life

I was cold. Freezing, actually. My fingers have no feeling in them anyway, so that wasn’t a problem. The problem was that I couldn’t feel my nose or ears it was so cold in my room. Not the best idea to put the A/C on full blast in the dead of winter, but I like the cold. Sometimes. I had my blanket wrapped around my shoulders and I was messaging mindless banter in a conversation with my boyfriend about… Aw hell I have no idea. 

My eyes slowly closed and opened, and my shivering chest heaved a yawn. Then, I got a notification asking if I wanted to call.

‘Of course,’ I thought. ‘I always want to call you, you dork.’ I started typing in the beginnings of a “Sure, give me a second to set up,” but a shiver ran up my spine. In a desperate attempt to become warm again, I took my quite cool comforter and wrapped it around on top of the soft silky blanket that snuggled my shoulders. I deleted what I had typed, instead making it, “Wouldn’t be better if you just came over?” The message sent, but wasn’t answered for another half hour. 

I was beginning to think I made things weird, maybe said too much. However, Chito started barking like the vicious chihuahua and pomeranian mix he was. The front door opened and my mom was talking to someone. I couldn’t hear who, but I had a pretty good guess. I got a giddy feeling all in my chest, a small smile spreading across my cheeks. I put on my bathrobe to cover myself up a little more, since my little spaghetti strap tank top did nothing to help me warm up.

I heard my mom call me and grabbed my glasses, heading downstairs with a yawn. 

There he was, the guy who swept me off my feet and caught me before I could reach the ground. I smiled, looking like a dumbass in my pajama pants and bathrobe. He smiled back, looking handsome in his t-shirt and cargo shorts. A perfect guy for a little shit like me. I ran the rest of the way downstairs, tripping and falling on my ass as I went. I giggled a little and he helped me up. 

“Hi.” He said, hugging me to his chest.

“Hi there.” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and cuddling into his warmth. He smiled and looked at me, like he always does, and kissed my forehead while our moms were chatting. We didn't care. We were warm, now, together.


	3. The ibuprofen bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two pills. That's all it took to be fatal. Just two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really angsty at the beginning, but I promise it gets sickeningly sweet and fluffy towards the end. If this triggers your anxiety or anything else, I am so so sorry. Please do not read this if you are prone to anxiety attacks or suicidal thoughts.

I didn't think I was going to make it tonight. He hadn't called or texted in days. I knew it wasn't healthy to be so attached to a person, but I was an anxious attachment type and I had severe athazagoraphobia. Noun. The fear of forgetting, being forgotten, or being abandoned. My vision was getting splotchy and my hyperventilating started to fade in the background as I looked at the bottle of ibuprofen in my hands. Two pills. That's all it took to be fatal. Just two. I gently pushed it off my bed as I could vaguely feel myself gently swaying; back and forth, back and forth. It clattered to the floor, giving me a brief sensation of clarity before the designs in my splotchy vision from the capillaries in my eyes appeared again. I didn't take any. Not yet. Maybe he would answer? That was my last thought before everything faded in my mind to just a simple fever dream. My eyes felt heavy and my shoulders felt like they were in the event horizon of a black hole. My body fell backwards quickly and my head hit my fluorescent green wall. Hard. 

I woke up slowly and the ringing in my ears was gently but horrifically replaced with my ringtone. I was out only a few seconds, but my friends got worried from my less than hopeful texts I had spontaneously sent them. I looked at my phone. I felt numb. Four missed calls from Commander McCool💚 or, my best friend, Emily. It started ringing again and I answered, not exactly feeling well enough to use my vocal chords for a few seconds. 

“EJ? EJ breathe with me. It's ok, I've got you. I'm right here. Can you hear me? Hey, hey. In for four seconds. There you go, good job.” Emily said through the phone. In for four. Ok I could do that. “Good, good, now hold for seven. Just like you taught me.” She continued. Holding my breath was a challenge, but I did it. “Good, you're doing great. Now out for eight seconds.” I exhaled like I'd been holding it for a millenia. “Alright. Are you ok, Eggie?” She inquired softly. 

Eggie was my nickname. I loved it, just like I loved being called ‘baby’ by him. Him. Cory. I got choked up again, sobbing through the phone desperately as Emily tried to calm me. 

“He hasn't-” A sniffle, “ A- a- answered i-” A quick and choked gasp of air, “i-in days! I c- cah- can't kee-eep go-o-oing!” I was borderline unintelligible but Emily deciphered the watery, choked out syllables.

“EJ, can you try to breathe?” I couldn't. “Listen, sunshine, you're ok. You're safe. Just focus on my voice.” She had the voice of an angel. It was calming. “He's not abandoning you. He hasn't forgotten. He's just a bit busy, ok? I can email him right now, would you like that?” I hummed a quick and choppy yes and she quickly reassured my terrified mind. I could hear the tip-tapping of her fingers against the keys on her computer and that soothed me to silence. “Are you still there?” She chuckled. I hummed sleepily and listened to the tip-tapping a bit more. It was almost like a song if you spaced it properly. 

Just a few seconds later, my hangouts notified me Cory had sent me a text. It was a simple

🔴 ‘Hello’ 

But that was all I needed. I quickly told Emily and she let me hang up, trusting me to be ok. 

🔵 ‘I love you,’ I sent back. Easily one of the dumbest things I've ever responded to ‘hello’ with, but who cared. 

🔴 ‘I love you too, baby.’ There it was. The nickname. I smiled and chuckled. Tears were let free, but I was just happy to see those five words. 

🔵 ‘Can we call? I need to see your face right about now.’

🔴 ‘I'll ask.’ Five minutes ago. I checked the messages every few seconds. Then, the screen showed he was typing.

🔴💬

I got hopeful.

🔴💬

Please say yes…

🔴💬

I started to cry…

🔴 ‘My mom said yeah.’

I smiled and laughed a little. I did that when I was relieved.

🔵 ‘Good, because I was about to start thinking she hated me, lmao.’

I sent back.

🔴 ‘Aw, no, she loves you.’

🔴 ‘Ready.’

🔵 ‘Oki. I'm ready.’

My phone showed the notification that he was calling. I tapped accept. 

“Hi!” I said, wiping my eyes.

“Are you ok?” He asked softly. His voice was gentle and comforting, like the safety blanket. 

“Yeah. Something just came up. I'm ok now.” It was the truth. 

“Are you sure?” He looked worried. Was I the cause of that? I hope not. I don't want him to worry too much over me.

“I'm positive, babe.” I smiled, giggling slightly. He looked like he had just heard an angel laugh. It was probably something on his TV. No one could love my laugh, I was sure of it. It sounded like a creepy baby doll's. 

This positive banter continued for at least an hour. He smiled as I laughed at a joke he told.

“Your laugh is amazing.” He told me.

“What? No it's not. Are you sure you're not going insane?” I joked. “Seriously, my laugh sounds like a dying weasel going through labor.” I said. He chuckled. I lived for his laugh. I don't know how he could want to hear mine.

“Your laugh is beautiful. I love your laugh.” He said honestly and gingerly. I blushed and threw my phone on my bed. “Hey! What was that for?” He laughed out loud and I felt like I got my lungs kicked in. It still takes my breath away when he laughs.

“For making me blush, you fork!” I giggled. He scoffed and I laughed.

“I expected to be a spoon, so I could cuddle you, but ok.” He answered. It got really quiet then, but not awkward. I got my phone and looked at him and his blue eyes that I swore were made of ice from Antarctica. He smiled. “I love you.” He mumbled.

“I love you too.” I replied, resting my bruised head on my pillow.

We kept talking for hours. He helped me talk about the incident that occurred just hours before. It was so so lovely. I wanted to stay like that forever.


	4. The little robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scuff of footsteps shook them out of the small nap they had fallen into so gradually. They looked up, seeing a dirty pair of hiking boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tooth-rotting fantasy fluff to get all of that angst out of my system. If there are people out there who know me irl, you know I can only go so long without my absolutely sickeningly sweet and sugary fluffy goodness.

The little robot opened its eyes. A new creation of my mind? Probably. Stuck in my head with all my other strange but beautiful creations, the little robot sat up. Already fitted with a binder and cargo shorts, the little robot got off the little bunk bed made with the bad plastic beds and made its way around my mind's version of a home sweet home. 

It looked around at all the other little people either bustling and working or lounging in one of the many soft, gray denim couches with black labs, rescue cats, and brown muts and in hot baths that never got cold. There were little people sitting in quiet reading nooks with phones that had fanfiction and shelves with every single book and genre that I liked. Those little people sat quietly in the many window seats, or in beanbags, or simply on the floor, cuddled under blankets and warm things.

There were rowdy, shoeless little people in tank tops and short, easy to move in shorts, running around a little treehouse built in a gorgeous, grand climbing tree that its leaves never fell from, and others in swim trunks, splashing and playing in pools with music.

The little robot looked at itself. Tangled wires and metal plating, motherboards and circuits all hidden under soft, smooth, kind of rubbery fake skin. It looked like every other little person in the home sweet home. That included how it acted. They felt like they were missing something. They saw other little people, walking around with Daddies and Mums and Alyssas, Emilies, Gianas, and Cories. They soon got jealous and sad, going to a deserted part of the home sweet home, laying down and people watching. 

The scuff of footsteps shook them out of the small nap they had fallen into so gradually. They looked up, seeing a dirty pair of hiking boots. They looked up a bit more… gray cargo shorts. A bit more…. A green and blue tye dyed boy-scouts shirt. Just a tiny bit higher, and they saw the most striking pair of electric blue eyes they'd ever seen since they had first woke up. The fluorescence behind the eyes like lightbulbs and the small gaps in between them, like they didn't fit the sockets properly, the jaw that was held in by a nut and bolt, and the wires creeping from around the little person's neck and the back of his head told them that this little person was a Cory… a Cory just like them. With a ball-jointed arm, the Cory reached out to the little robot, and the little robot accepted his help.

Without a name, only a factory issued number engraved in the metal under the rubber on their hip, the little robot didn't know how to introduce themselves to the Cory. The Cory smiled the best he could, and the fans in his chest area turned on, sounding like a sigh. The little robot smiled as well, the giggle they let out sounding like Eve from Wall-E. The Cory led them over to a place that many little people walked around, often times with Evies, Mollies, Terries, Davids, Bunnies, Little Pups, Zoeys, Hannahs, and a small group of Chalutzimers who seemed to appreciate the second year Talmidim little people. The two little robots went to the valley, in between the chapel and dream street, by Lake Gary. 

“What is your name, or have you not been given one yet?” The Cory asked, watching as little people were playing on one side of the lake and kayaking on the other, while on the other side of the shore, little people were playing ultimate frisbee and making camp bracelets.

“My factory number is AKS09-JDK23-AHB200X, if that is what you are referring to.” The little robot responded, not having used their voice yet and still getting used to it.

“So you are an older model than I am?” The Cory responded, the statement sounding more like a question than a realization. “Not by much, but you are a 23 model. I am a 26 model.”

“Affirmative, assuming you have the same month and year date of manufacturing I do.” The little robot said, picking at the vibrant green grass. Their eyes studied the ants that crawled up their skinny legs.

“Surely we do. All Cories and EJs are made only three days apart.” The Cory chuckled, making something in the little robot flutter. He pulled them close and let them lean on his chest.

“I am an EJ?” They mumbled. 

“Affirmative. A great one, at that.” He said, smiling once more. The little robot smiled as well, letting their air-pressure based joints relax.

“I appreciate the sentiment greatly.” They whisper, watching as a little person capsized their kayak. They were ok.

The two little robots sat in silence, enjoying the peace of the home away from the home sweet home. They watched as the last light made the sky look like fireworks were being lit in heaven, the pinks, purples, oranges and reds looking striking against the darkening blue of the sky. Once the call to bed had been called, the other little people went back to either their cabins or their houses, but the two little robots wanted to stay in peaceful quiet. They knew the dark was no place for a little person, but Cories and EJs were often separated to get optimal rest. The EJ sat up, followed by the Cory standing up and helping the EJ. They walked back to the home sweet home, passing cabins and the dining hall and the neighborhood, finally to the two houses. One was personalized for whatever EJ went in, the other the same for Cories. They stood out in the front yards, holding hands… just letting each other take in the sight of the other like a sponge. 

“I had an acceptable day with you, Cory.” The EJ said, smiling.

“As did I with you.” He responded.

“I assume this means goodbye?” The EJ mumbled. The Cory lifted their head and smiled to them.

“Only an Au Revoir. Till we meet again.” He whispered, kissing the EJ's cheek. The EJ's fans turned on on their chest. They giggled.

“Au Revoir, then, my Cory.” They whispered back, hugging the Cory sweetly.

“Au Revoir, my EJ.” He hugged back, the hug ending too soon as the final call for rest sounded out. They parted ways, going into their respective homes.

They both slumped against their doors once they had closed. That was the best day ever. And for the EJ, a wonderful welcome into the home sweet home.


	5. The hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to stay like this forever.  
> Feeling so happy they just want to cry,  
> It's just so lovely.  
> He's just so lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in between the 3 dots is actually something that happened, but you don't need to have read any of the previous chapters to get the context. I just really wanted sad fluff. Is there a tag for that? There should be a tag for that.

Thunder clapped outside as heavy rain pelted their window. Weak trees viscously danced and threatened to snap in half in the wind. They looked up from their book and sipped their tea, taking a look at their phone to see the tornado warning had been extended by two hours. They couldn't lie, they were scared. Deathly afraid of what could happen if one- just one tornado came hurling itself towards their house. They hated that they lived in a state with a bad history of having not just some tornadoes, but a lot more tornadoes compared to other southern states. 

They pulled up the hood on his jacket, something they did when they were scared since that's what he did for them when they were scared of the rain.

… 

“I'm going to melt!” They said, nearly in hysterics from the amount of anxiety they had been subjected to throughout the day. Little cold flecks of water hit their glasses and danced alongside their freckles… 

“That's why we have hoods.” He mumbled to them, draping his arm around them and pulling up the hood on the jacket he gave them for them. He didn't know - maybe he did - how much that calmed them down; being completely and totally surrounded by the smell of him, his warmth, his comfort, his voice, and suddenly to them it didn't feel like it was raining anymore. Then they looked up.

“I'm scared…”

“Hm?”

“I'm scared. What if it starts thundering?”

“I'll protect you.” He pulled them closer, smooshing them against his chest, flat out daring Zeus to send lightning and thunder their way. They felt better now, just in his arms with a promise of protection and the feeling of warmth flooding through their chest.

‘Am I dying of yellow fever?’ They thought to themselves as they gripped their clarinet case tight. It was a reasonable thought. Both love (infatuation) and yellow fever shared a lot of symptoms. 

Their ears started to ring right as he looked at them, his bus coming into view. They knew he was saying something… they could see it. They knew that pattern of mouth movement meant he said he loved them, and they shyly responded with,

“I love you too.” Before he kissed them, saying his goodbyes while they responded with their usual “Be safe,” And soon, they took the hood off because they were brave enough to face the rain and go, “Fuck you, rain. You're just water!” to themselves before their friend made his way to them. 

… 

They smiled and sipped their tea, texting him to tell him to be safe. Not that he wasn't, he always was, but they were scared that he would forget to be just that one time. That's why they always reminded him. Whispering under their breath as soon as he left to some unknown force, ‘please, just make sure he remembers to be safe…’ and soon it became somewhat of a habit, maybe a game. They would tell him to be safe and he would laugh and tell them,

“When am I not safe?”

And they would respond with,

“Babe, you're generally not safe around me.” Because he never was perfectly safe and sound near them. They were always teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown or maybe an asthma attack or even just depression and dysphoria hitting them like a cement block to the face. They felt bad about that. They kind of felt like radioactive dead weight that he had to drag around and keep stable, something that was a constant draining effort to take care of. A parasite of sorts. Even though he assured them that they were a privilege he wanted to keep seeing, they always had that itch at the back of their mind that they were a parasitic bug that he reluctantly volunteered to take care of because someone had to do it.

They never really asked for stuff because of it. Just little hints here and there that they might want it, but they never just flat out told him to get them something. They were still learning from him to let their past relationships go. That those are done and that they're safe now, and that he wasn't going to do those things that other people did. Baby steps. No one's perfect on their first try and no one ever will be. 

They got a text back, the same, 

“When am I not safe?” But this time, it came with a little green heart, which they found special. Green represented kindness, neutrality, calmness, and to them, comfort. It was what they first sent their friends on Amino, when 3 emojis was the maximum amount you could send before they became small. So, they sent back three little green hearts. 

They wanted to stay like this forever.  
Feeling so happy they just want to cry,  
It's just so lovely.  
He's just so lovely.


End file.
